The Librarian
by Reby'Sky
Summary: A new job, new city...Sometimes things doesn't exactely look like the real thing.. Dom/Sub; Public Sex; BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I - Meet the boss

Ah..New York, land of opportunities. Coming into the place was a whole new adventure and something Seth always dreamed of, since he was a little child, and he was fully living it. Today he had to look nice for it, so he dressed nice with a button up black shirt and some dark blue jeans that really hugged his legs and showed off his well worked figure. On his feet, he had some nice black shoes, his hair was nicely brushed over so it wouldn't be going into his face while he was working. Getting out of his house, he took a cab that putted him directly into his sights of his new work place.

As he was getting out of the cab, someone was waiting for him and as he was getting closer, he saw his new colleague, a tall, blonde man with the most deep, piercing eyes that he evet saw on someone. And then the man gave Seth his hand and introduced himself.

-You must be the new employee...Seth Rollins right? I'm Dean Ambrose, the head librarian in here and I'll be teaching you with everything that you need to know. Just one thing though..Don't ever go into the fourth floor ok?

-Yeah... I won't be going into there, but I thought I was supposed to meet my new boss, not you, sorry..

Dean just looked at Seth and turned on his back,entering the huge library with Seth following in tow. Oh this was going to be great...

_Later in the evening..._

"That is way too much", Seth thought. On his first day, he was already carrying this whole pile of books, it was probably 12 books and they were all way too damn heavy for him to carry. As the job was getting over, there was only one book in his hand and a fourth floor book at that. "Great, he really wants to screw me over so he can fire me, DAMN IT!", Seth thought. As he entered the floor, a noise was starting to be heard, but what it was...No,a moan?In a library?

Curiosity was killing him so he got closer and closer and than, in the dark hallway, he saw two figures: one of them on top of a table and Seth saw he was a brunette, short and pretty guy with the face twisted in pure and absolute pleasure... The other one made Seth's mouth go dry: How can such a handsome guy be here? And fucking in a library! He took in on the mysterious handsome figure: Tall, built with a tatoo that could be seeing running down his whole arm, long black hair flowing down his shoulders, speaking of which,he was pounding into the guy so hard that he could hear the table starting to creak and the groans were getting louder and louder. By the looks of it, the were probably going at it for a long time and he was just getting the way of things..Until he locked eyes with the stranger...

"Crap!", Seth thought. Why he couldn't take his eyes of the entire scene? Why he couldn't run away of the whole thing? His new boss was going to fire him on the spot! And it was that thought that made him run as fast as his body allowed him to, right back at his desk, when Dean called him.

- Seth, we have the library meeting in 35 minutes. Be ready for it...

"35 minutes...That's the time Ihave to get this incident out of my head for good..", Seth thought. But the clock was running against him and as soon as he blinked... The time was there. The reunion was on the fifth flour. Seth was side by side with Dean as he was explaining the subjects that were going to be dealt with at this meeting/reunion with the whole crew.

When they got into the big room, Seth saw that someone was sitting in the big chair by the point of the table, when Dean decided to introduce the "New guy" to the whole crew.

-This is the new guy, Seth Rollins. Seth, these are Paige, Aj Lee, John Cena, Randy Orton, Mickie James, James Storm, Samuel Shaw and our head superior Roman Reigns.

Seth turned to the last guy that Dean mentioned and then.."Fuck no!", Seth thought way too nervous for his own good. The same guy he caught fucking in the fourth floor was his boss! Why this was happening?

As the reunion was starting, Seth couldn't lay his eyes of his new boss, he realized that Roman was staring at him constantly, with soul piercinging blue eyes and honestly.. Seth was starting to feel things that he shouldn't.

.45 minutes later, Seth was starting to leave the office, a deep rumbling voice could be heard:

-New guy, need to talk with you. Stay here.

Seth turned his back and met the guy that he was going to work for and, with a nervous chuckle, he entered the room again, sitting in a chair in front of his boss, when it was heard again:

-No, here.. Sit here.

Roman was pointing to a chair right by the boss's side, so Seth sat right by his side, with a trembling fear in his eyes. He then started to feel his boss's hand on his leg, moving up and down on his tie. And then he looked up and saw a new feeling in his boss face, was it lust maybe? No...he never met the guy, how he could be feeling those things for a guy he never met?

Then the worse thing happen...Roman got closer. The same voice that Seth heard groaning in the library, now was talking to him.

- I know you saw me there, Seth. Did you enjoy watching me fuck that guy so hard? You want to be in his place, don't you?

- No, sir. Sorry that I was watching you. I was just doing my job. Sorry that was spying on you.

Seth then felt his boss's hand on his hair, forcing him to look at Roman. - Don't worry, little one. I enjoyed you there watching... Did you know that I almost tore the guy apart because of you? Want to know why?

- Why, sir? - Seth asked, fearing for the answer, when he felt Roman's lips on his neck. And a whisper on his ear.

- I wanted you on his place..

Reviews are apreciated folks...and if you want me to continue, just say it and I'll do it!


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II – Meet the dominant, Roman Reigns

** -I wanted you to be in his place...**

Seth couldn't believe on that moment and on what his supposed boss was saying, he was his boss, dammit! Seth was starting to want that rought treatment, to be dominated in anyway but that was so wrong, but so right. Seth was almost doozing off, when..

** -Seth, little one, are you okay?**

He didn't realized he was almost fading when Roman was unzipping his pants and that single move made Seth get out of his seat almost instantly, zipping his pants up and when he looked at Roman, his face was almost a mix of rage and bliss and that made Roman give Seth was he could say it was a Joker's type of grin.

** -I'm not your pet. You're my boss and that's it!**

Seth was leaving the office, when Roman, quick as a puma, pressed his body against Seth's and that made him close the door at the same moment, leaving him and Seth (his pet) trapped in that office. Roman closed his hand on top of Seth's mouth and then wispered in his ear, with a deep, rumbling voice, that resembled a large lion or a dark puma, while his other hand was undoing the rest of the bottom of Seth's clothes.

** -You're gonna give into me, little one. I'm not the one to not get what I want. Relax and do what I say.**

Seth wasn't able to do anything except nooding, with tears in his eyes. His boss was only going to use him like his previous boyfriends, using and raping him and for what, for nothing. His pants were on the floor, when he started to feel his boss's dick on his ass and that made his tears flood down on his face and that brought Roman's atention to him, as he felt Roman's hand on his face.

** -Little one, what's happenning? Why are you crying?**

Seth couldn't answer anything, instead he just pushed his ass on Roman's dick and said, with his voice failing him, just with the memories of the rape of his "boyfriends" coming back to haunt him.

** -Just get what you want and leave me alone, sir.**

Roman could feel Seth crying and he wasn't a dom so mean to rape a sub, so he did the unthinkable, he pulled Seth's clothes up and got him presentable again and that made Seth confused and, as he turned around he saw Roman's hand caressing his face.

**-Little one, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to, you don't need to be scared of me or think that I'm gonna hurt you. Tell me, why were you crying?**

Seth saw the concerne on Roman's face and then, when he let a sigh leave his lips, he sat on his office chair along with Roman and then he said:

**- Okay, I'll tell you what happened...It all started...**

That's the end of this chapter folks! Reviews are apreciatted and I gonna give you guys a chance to guess who Seth's previous boyfriends were and there are few tips below:

Two were from the Indies and one from WWE

Dean Ambrose isn't and option

They're all big guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III – I'm not who you want me to be

**It all started when I was 15 years old. I was at college and one of my neighbours, who then became my boyfriend..**

Roman then interrupted quickly, leaving Seth to let a sigh escape his lips.

**What was his name?  
><strong>

**His name...his name is Claudio Castagnoli, but everyone called him Cesaro...Anyway, we met at college and he always seemed like he was a good guy and that type who makes friends everywhere he goes. We started of as friends and one day after we came back from a party..**

_ Flashback_

_ Seth and Cesaro were at Sami Calahain's party and they were both pretty drunk and trashed. Reaching the dorms was the only option for them. Seth then opened their dorm door and then he felt Cesaro's hands on his body, his breathing hitched and his body began to shake._

_**Cesaro...What are you doing...we...can't...we...don't...  
><strong>_

_**Shhh...I always wanted to be like this with you...You're so sexy Seth...so sexy...**_

_ Seth was flabbergasted, how could one of the studs in his school be interested on a scrawny kid? That, and the fact that both of them were pretty drunk, wasn't helping on Seth feeling a lot prettier or sexy as Cesaro was imagining him to be. And that all went out of the window when Seth felt Cesaro's hand opening his jeans, freeing his cock from them. He was enjoying this, but what was the point of enjoying alone?_

_**No underwear Seth? Naughty boy you are...**_

_ Seth was always confortable with himself, but to think that the most straight guy in the whole school was doing that to him, that was something that made Seth proud (almost). The __touches__ were __getting__ more and more __explicit__until__ Seth, in an act out of concience stopped the things altogheter._

_**Cesaro..Claudio...we can't...You're not thinking straight..  
><strong>_

_**SHUT UP! I'M GONNA DO IT AND YOU'RE GOING TO SIT HERE AND TAKE IT!**_

_ Seth became so scared that he tried to get out of the bed but Cesaro was hell of a lot quicker than him, pinning his arms under his and ripping his clothes off and that made Seth even more scared and he started to let tears drop from his eyes, what made Cesaro chuckle while two fingers were probbing on Seths entrance without any sort of lubrication and that hurt like a bitch or like Seth was feeling right now._

_**Awwn Seth, don't pretend that you don't like it...You wanted me for so long and now you don't want me to do that now?  
><strong>_

_**Please...don't do that...it hurts...**_

_ But Cesaro wasn't done with Seth and Seth could feel that as Cesaro shoved his dick at once, witch made Seth scream loudly while crying and that made Cesaro way more angrier and pissed with the so called scrawny kid, so what to do? Cesaro kept pushing and pushing his dick inside Seth's hole faster and faster and that made Seth cry and try to escape to no avail. As the thrusts were getting faster, Seth could feel his hole tearing up and the blood pouring out of it, so as Cesaro's cum was flooading into Seth's already bruised body, his doomed fate was already sealed, he was always going to be someone's whore._

_**You're mine Seth...Mine...always mine...**_

**The next few days were always the same way with him raping and abusing me and that made me run away after 4 months with that sort of torture. I moved from my hometown to Texas and on that same day I met who ended up becoming my second rapist. His name was Jimmy Jacobs..**

_ The lights were on, as Seth was moving to his new home in Houston, Texas to start a new and fresh life. After 4 months of pure abuse and torture, he was ready to leave the whole dead world of Castagnoli and his "friends" behind. As he was finishing with the moving, he heard the doorbell ringing and, when he opened the door, a __5ft 7 guy with black and red hair was at the door._

_**Ahm, hello..who are you?  
><strong>_

_**I'm Jimmy..Jimmy Jacobs. Sorry, I saw you moved in and I just wanted to introduce myself, so sory if I got you creeped out or something like that.**___

_ Seth found the guy cute as he was rambling, so he did the unthinkable, he kissed Jimmy, who ended up kissing him back, with a smile on his face._

_**I'm Seth Rollins, you're cute and I want to know you more**_

_Days passed, Jimmy and Seth were more accostumed to eachother and they began dating, but again Seth was doomed cause after 4 months..._

_**- Jimmy...I want you...  
><strong>_

_**- Seth, you think I didn't knew about your story? Cesaro was my friend and his slut is now here with me!**_

_**Ji-Jimmy...wh-what are you doing?  
><strong>_

_**SHUT UP!**_

_ Seth was feeling the same fear he felt with Cesaro and the night was the same as that, Seth ended up being raped again...and again...and again..and again. 6 months, 6 pure torture months and that made him believe again that he was undeserving of anything._

**Another moving and I met my last boyfriend, CM Punk but you can already guess what happened so yeah, I got raped. THREE FUCKING TIMES I GOT RAPED AND YOU WANTED TO DO THE SAME THING! BUT NOT ONLY THAT YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR PET?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO THE SAME THING?!  
><strong>

**Seth...just listen..  
><strong>

**I'm sorry, sir. But I can't be who you want me to be...I'm not a slut or a pet...not anymore...**

With that statement, Seth left that office and Roman just sat there thinking: How am I going to convince Seth of what I feel?

Reviews are apreciated as always..Next Chapter comes with another person, this time from Roman's past and I'll give you guys two tips:

WWE

He is considered a small guy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Time To Make The First Move

_Three weeks later.._

Everything was supposed to be normal, but everyone in the library knew there was something wrong with Seth Rollins and the boss, Roman Reigns, and no one could see that there was more into their relationship than boss/employee status. Everyone, except Dean Ambrose and he was the only one pissed about the whole thing "How dare that twink take my spot!" Dean thought. He was supposed to be with Roman and doing his whole BDSM thing. Dean almost felt like he should be the one to talk to Roman, since they already had a fling back when Roman became the boss, a multified bonus on Dean's mind., deciding his next move, Dean went to Roman's office and knocked a few times on the door and when he heard Roman's deep voice telling him to come in, Dean wasted no time on locking the door and climbing Roman's lap, a move that made Roman shove Dean into the ground.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! 

Roman...I...thought... 

GET THE FUCK OUT!

Roman wasted no time on unlocking the door and shoving Dean outside of his office, just at the tim Seth was passing by and the time he heard Roman, he froze in shock, like Dean:

- You're fired Dean. Get out of here or I'll have security removing you.

Seth couldn't help but feel for Dean, even though he wasn't good with Seth, he didn't wanted him to lose his job like that and when he looked at Roman, he knew something happened but when he went to turn his back to continue working, he heard that deep voice rumbling through the corridors:

- We need to talk Seth...we need to solve our...situation...

Seth went into Reigns office and Reigns was happy that now they had time to talk and resolve things out with eachother and even setting up on a date with eachother witch made Roman think about his past and someone that made him very happy, Daniel Bryan.

Folks, sorry about the short chapter. I'll solve my problems and I'll post more often. Now here are the three questions I'm letting you guys answer for the next chapter:

Will Roman and Seth's date go right?

If someone interferes, who will it be and on what terms?

What part does Daniel Bryan have in Reigns life?

Until next time, XOXO Folks!


End file.
